Nothing is ever as it seems
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Cora Baucom is the new Translator/Guest Manager from America. She came to Japan to get away from her troubles but it seems they won't stay to far away. Will she be okay or will all be to much for her to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story, hope you like it!

Sometimes it's really weird working in Japan. I don't fit in at all. I'm 5'10, long curly blonde hair, green-blue eyes and in shape curvy body. I have been working at the Tres Spades for a week now. I'm a translator and guest relations manager; I also work the front desk on my days that we don't need a translator. I'm only 21 but I graduated top of my class in foreign business management and Language. I know 7 languages including English, Russian, French, Japanese, Cantonese, Chinese, and Spanish. I only know so many languages because my dad half American/ half French and my mom was half American/ half Russian. So I grew up learning 3 languages, my parents wanted me to know as many languages as I could so I could grow up and have a good paying job. I starting learning Chinese, Cantonese and Japanese when my father paid for an in house tutor to live with us, they were the hardest languages to learn. My dad had plenty of money and so did my mom. I was home schooled and I graduated high school at 16 and then went to college. They were always supporting me, my father also made me take Soo Bahk Do and kicking boxing since I was 8. I've grown up to be the "Perfect child" except my mood swings, I always spoke what I thought and that always got me in trouble.

My parents died in a car crash a few months ago and I was torn, so I got a job here in Japan. I had no friends really from being homeschooled and my college friends were off around the world, I liked Japanese the most so I decided to try and get a job in Japan. Two days after looking, I found a job as Translator and guest relations manager. I put in my resume and started packing my boxes. I bought my Visa, and was staying near my once Tutor, Kio No. I got the job 2 weeks ago. I live in an apartment in the manager's dorm, I'm the youngest one. They really don't talk to me except in the meeting except for Mr. K who is the Top Manager of the whole Hotel.

I have yet to meet the owner, but that really doesn't bother me. I know I'm doing a good job, I even made a friend with a maid named Amie, and she is a klutz but a totally great and nice person. I see Erika pick on her and I will make life hell for Erika. I have got the hang of this manager thing. Mr. K asked if I would be the manager of the maids today as well being the translator. He gave me a pager and said he would page me if he needed anything.

I get down to the maid meeting "Hello I'm the Manager today, some of you might not know me but my name is Ms. Baucom. If you have any questions please let me know. Have a great day, work hard and let the hotel stay beautiful" They all look at me happily.

I then say "Amie and Nikko, you will be working with me today. Everyone else get in your normal pairs."

I smile and look down at my clip board "Who is Erika?"

Erika raises her hand all smiles and says "That's me! Ms. Baucom."

I give a big smile "Erika, I have heard great stuff about you, I hope to see you work hard because I heard you are very good at your job."

She smiles "Yes ma'am I can totally show you."

I smile "Great! Everyone meetings over! Have a good day at work!"

Everyone leaves except Amie and Nikko, I smile at them "Okay ladies get to work on the 56 floor; I shall be up in a minute."

They both give me bright smiles "Yes, Ms. Baucom."

Gosh acting to be happy all the time is a drainer, but I really like working here. I grab my binder and put my pen in my bun at the top of my head and walk out. As I walk out of the 5 men are standing to the side with Mr. K, the one with the hat nudges his friend and then they all turn to look at me. I look straight ahead and keep walking. I hear a woman voice say "Excuse me"

I look over to the older skinny American woman and say "Yes ma'am, how can I help you today?"

She smiles brightly at me, excited that she doesn't have to try and speak Japanese. "Thank the lord, I have no idea where I'm at or what I'm doing. I'm looking for a dress shop called "Dress Class"."

I smile and say "If you follow me to the desk, or if you would like to wait here. I can give you the map in English and walk you up if you like?"

She keeps the smile on her face "That would be great; my name is Mrs. Peters, what's your name dearie?"

I look at her and bow slightly before I can catch myself "Excuse me, name is Ms. Baucom and it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Peters"

She smiles "Nice to meet you too, dear."

We walk up to the desk, making small talk as we go. I go up to the computer and print out places that know English or take American money. I gently show her the papers "These are papers showing places that know English and take American money. If you need any help please come back and I can help you, the store you are asking for is on the second floor and the third store on your left after you get off the elevator. Would you like me to walk you up?"

She says "Thank you for all your help, this is great! No dear, your directions are great I'm sure, thank you again! If I need anything, I'll make sure to come back to you."

I smile "Okay Mrs. Peters, have a great day!"

I smile as she walks away, then this Japanese man comes over with a big flirty smile "Hello beautiful, I don't believe we meet before my names Shion Dorr. I'm a waiter in the Casino."

I want to roll my eyes at him but I don't, I give a small smile "Hi, my name is Ms. Baucom. I'm the new translator and guest relation manager. Nice to meet you, now if you excuse me I need to get to a prior engagement."

I bow and start to walk away, he grabs my wrist and says "Wait, wher—"

I raise an eyebrow at him and glare at him and snatch my wrist out of his hand and I finish with a smile "Don't touch me or grab me, I don't want to know you or go on a date or anything. I am here to work, not make friends. So please, leave me alone. Have a great day."

With that I walk away, rubbing my wrist and mad he thinks he can just grab people like that. I put a fake ass smile on face and go back behind the Front Desk; I know everyone just saw that. I type the rest of the paper I was working on print it, and put it in my binder. I then grab it and head for the elevator. I start walking to the elevator and I hear Mr. K say "Ms. Baucom, a minute please."

I turn around and walk over to Mr. K and the group of hot men. I keep a smile on my face. I walk up to them, bow as he says "Ms. Baucom this is the Owner of the hotel, Mr. Ichnomiya."

He says as looks to the man on his left, who is shorter than me with my heels on and dark brown hair, a black and purple expensive suit and a handsome face "Mr. Ichnomiya, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He looks a little surprised "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Baucom."

A man with a hat then introduces himself "I'm Baba, it's nice to meet you Ms. Baucom." I smile "Nice to meet you Baba"

Baba then says pointing to the one who almost looks like an angel and says "This is Ota Kisaki. Yes he is the famous Artist!"

I give him a small smile "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kisaki. I've never heard of you work but I'm sure you are great."

He looks a little surprised and says with a pout "You don't know who I am?"

I had to bite the inside of my cheek from laughing and say "No I haven't. I'm sorry but if it helps I just got in Japan two weeks ago."

He looks so hurt, Baba continues "This is a Soryu Oh," He points to the man in a grey suit, he looks so dangerously sexy with his slicked back black hair and his dark grey eyes. I won't look away I'm not a coward. I keep eye contact and smile with him "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Oh."

We keep eye contact for a few more minutes and he says nonchalant like we didn't just have a staring contest "Nice to meet you, Ms. Baucom."

Baba then says laughingly "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen a woman stare at Soryu and not cower in fear….. This is Mamoru."

He says with a lazy smile "Nice to meet you kid"

I hold back a laugh and say "Nice to meet you."

I keep the smile on my face, unsure of what to do now. All these men are looking at me, I want to run and hide but I won't. I won't let men get gratification out of that.

I keep the smile on my face "Mr. K, I was just about to go check on the girls upstairs cleaning."

He gives me a small smile "Yes, Ms. Baucom go ahead and make sure your pager is on, please."

I give a small smile and say "Nice to meet you Mr. Ichnomiya and all of you. And yes sir, call me if you need anything."

With that I bow and turn on my heel. I walk to elevator and take a deep breath when the elevator doors close. I wait till I get the 56 floor to check on Amie and Nikko, they work fast I use my key and check the rooms. They look really good; I give them a piece of candy. Now I'm off to checking the rest of the girls, it takes me two hours and I was about to check on Erika when my Pager goes off, I grab my binder and look at the pager as I walk to the elevator "Cora, please come to the Front Desk"

I smile and look down at my watch as I come down the elevator. I will get there before 5 minutes. I get out of the elevator and start walking to the desk. It's only been 2 minutes. I walk up to the desk and Mr. K is standing there, I smile. He looks shocked "Well Ms. Cora that was certainly fast"

I smile "Yes sir, I like to be on time"

He gives me a small smile "Here is a pager from the penthouse and here's a card to get in. Don't lose it, no one but the VIPs and you and I have a key."

"I'm sorry to ask this Mr. K but why would I get anything to the penthouse?"

He keeps the smile "…. Because he will have VIP guest upstairs that are foreign and he will need you to translate."

I smile "Okay…. I won't lose it."

He then says "Alright Ms. Baucom, Also I would like for you to pick the new maid for cleaning the VIP Suites."

I smile "Yes sir, may I let you know by the end of the week? I want to make sure I get the best maid."

He gives a bright smile "Yes, Let me know by Friday at 5:30, I will tell them at 6. I will let them know in our morning meeting we will be having a meeting at 6."

I smile "Yes sir, do I need to keep both pagers or give you one back?"

He says "Please keep both, Ms. Baucom. You can have your Break at 2. Okay?"

I smile "Yes sir, Thank you."

I walk away and go check on Erika, I look at her work. She's good but she isn't the best. I go see some of the other maids and by the time I know it, it's already 2. I take the elevator then go in my office behind the front desk. I shut the door, and put my head on the desk. I need coffee; I start up my coffee machine and decide I'm going to do a dark roast. As it finishes, the smell fills my whole office with the smell. I take a sip, it's so strong. I wouldn't need to drink coffee if my nightmares didn't keep me up.

I sit there drinking my coffee please no flashbacks today, please. Think of something happy, unicorns, ducks, puppies… Then 45 minutes have gone by.

Then there was knocking throwing me out of my thoughts, I smile and say "Come in".

In walks Baba, I smile and say "Hello Mr. Baba, how can I help you?"

He looks me over and says with a big smile "You can call me Baba, what's your First name?"

I give a small smile "My name is Cora, and okay Baba."

He gives me a bright smile and says "You know the boss paged you 30 minutes ago?"

I jump up, and look at the pager, and my eyes go wide in the middle of distracting myself I missed his page.

I say out loud "How did I miss that that?"

Baba came closer but didn't touch me "Hey it's alright! Come on the boss is waiting."

I smile "Okay, let's go."

I take one last sip of my coffee then grab my keys and pagers put them in my pocket and grab my cell phone and put it in the other. With that we walk out and I lock my door and go to the VIP elevator.

We get up stairs and Eisuke and the rest of them are sitting there, man I wish I could have brought my coffee. Shit I have to pee, this is not good.

I walk in and Eisuke raises an eyebrow at me "Well what happened Ms. Baucom? Is there a reason you ignored my page?"

I keep a straight face and say "I'm so sorry; I was not ignoring your page. I had zoned out when I made coffee. I have no excuse, I'm sorry."

He doesn't say anything else about it, he moves on says "Well Cora, we have a special Russian guest coming and you will be here to translate for me on tomorrow night."

I nod and say "Yes sir, what time should I come up?"

He says "I realize you have a day off tomorrow so be up here by 5."

I say "Yes sir"

He then says "You can leave now"

I bow and was about to walk out and he says "Ms. Baucom."

I turn around and he smirks at me "Don't be late; I would hate to have to punish you, you got a warning I wouldn't let it happen again."

I keep the smile on my face "Of course, sir"

I walk fast out the door, and get in the elevator and go down.

The next day I just have a bad feeling that today is not going to be a good day; I decide I better go for a long run. I change into a sports bra, VS jacket, yoga pants, Nikes and put my hair in a ponytail then plug my headphones into my phone. Put it in my pocket with my pager, my keys and some cash then zip it up. Then I'm off for a run, I run about 6 miles and I go as hard as I can, sweat just dripping off me.

I run into a little stop and go shop, walk in and grab two bottles of water then I walk up to the counter. I take out my head phones and take my cash out, and I look up to see Baba saying "Hello Cora! How are you today? You just get done working out?"

I smile shyly "H-I yes, I try to work out every day and I'm fine thank you. How much do I owe you?" I say as I pull out my cash.

He gives me a charming smile "Don't worry about it, it's on me today."

I shake my head "No it's fine; please just let me pay for it. I don't like people paying for me. I have enough money."

Baba looks at me curiously "I have more than enough money to pay for it as well Cora."

I was getting irritated; I threw the money on the counter and ran out the door. I ran for about 5 minutes and sit against an alley wall drinking one of the bottles of water.

I sit there for about 10 minutes, trying to calm myself down. I need to kick box. I talk out my phone and dial Mr. K number. "Hello, this is Mr. K how can I help you?'

I smile "Mr. K its Cora, I was wondering if I am allowed to use the gym on my off days?"

He says cheerful "Yes Ms. Baucom, that's fine. You are allowed to use anything that isn't closed off for an event."

I smile "Thank you Mr. K! Have a good day."

He says your welcome and hangs up.

I walk slowly into the lobby to the elevator then get in it right before it closes it opens again. It's Amie of course.

I smile "Hi Amie, how are you today?"

She gives me a bright smile "Ms. Baucom, I'm great thanks for asking!"

I glare at her "Amie when we are by ourselves you can call me Cora; I am your friend too! I'm only your manager this week."

She smiles "I know, it's just weird, Erika has backed off a lot this week and it's all thanks to you. You check on us enough, so she can't just shove work on everyone else."

I give her a nod "Yes, I think she works very well but she is a bully. I plan to make sure she stops bulling people before he hires a new manager."

The elevator chimes as I get off at the gym, I smile and turn back "Keep your head up, you are a great worker."

I run to the kickboxing room, shut the door and keep the lights off. I plug my music to the sound system and start kick boxing for about 45 minutes. I can imagine those guys faces that use to mock me, use to shove me around and force me to do stuff. I keep going till I fall to the ground crying.

I lay my back against the wall and just sit there, not crying anymore nor moving. I will not let them get to me. I will beat what they did to me and live my life. I will never stop living, even when they tried to take all the light out of me and make me a submissive bitch but that's never going to happen. I will always pull threw; I get up and grab my phone from the port.

I go to the elevator, and then walk to the Manager dorms, I get in throw my stuff down and look at the clock its 3pm. I take the shower and then put on a black dress skirt, then thigh high black stockings and a blue button down shirt and tuck it in the skirt. I throw on my black tight fitted suit jacket. My black pumps and finishes it off with my necklace that has my mother's ring on it. I do a little cat eye and a light red lipstick. I French braid my hair down my back and leave my bangs out.

I put my watch on and look down 4pm now, I eat some food I have in the kitchen and drink a cup of coffee and then before I know it is 4:30. I grab my purse that has everything in it, lock the door and walk to the hotel.

I walk into the hotel, and see Mr. K at the Front desk; I smile and say "Good evening, do you think I should go up now Mr. K?"

He smiles "Yes, Ms. Baucom. That would be a good idea."

I say goodbye and walk up to the pent house elevator, I get up to the penthouse and walk in and see all of them already sitting there.

I smile, walk up and bow "Good evening, gentlemen."

Baba then stands up and says cheerful "Cora you are a sight of beauty, you look gorgeous. Did you have a good work out?"

I give a shy smile "Hello Mr. Baba, Thank you for the compliment and the work out was quite….. Amusing"

I see all of them get a questioning gaze but I ignore it.

Eisuke then says "Sit there." He points to a spot next to Baba, I do as told. I sit there and listen to what he has to say.

Eisuke then says "I have a very important client coming in; we are doing business of sorts. Listen carefully; I will only say this once. What is said in this room is to stay between the people in this room, if any information gets out Ms. Baucom the blame will go on you. You will have a horrible punishment, you are to sign this paper a NDA, if any info gets out and you are the one who did it, your life with be forfeit."

What the hell did I get myself into now? Can't I just live a normal life? No that would be too damn easy. I say "Okay, I understand and I will sign the NDA."

Baba then tries to put something in my pocket as I'm talking and I grab his hand before I realize it, I glare at him "What are you doing, Baba?"

He is shocked "How did you do that? I've been—-"

Ota then says interrupting him "Omg did you see that!"

Soryu has a little smirk and says something to Eisuke that I couldn't hear.

Baba is just staring at my shocked "How did you do that?"

I raise an eyebrow "Because I felt something on my leg, i think people would realize it if you try to put something in there pocket, baba. What were you trying to put in my pocket anyway?"

He shows me and it's the money I threw on the counter. I glare at him "Baba, I don't want the money back, I don't need you to pay for me, I appreciate the thought but I can take care of myself."

Baba then says "Cora you know—"

Eisuke interrupts him "Cora I have an important guest who is Russian that's coming, I need you to sign the NDA. Then read this now, he will be here in 2 hours"

Before I could stop my smart mouth "Would you like me to do it in blood as well?" I grab a pen out of my purse.

Soryu responds "I can make that happen if you like."

I smile and say "Thank you but I think Ink will work better."

I start reading the NDA, telling me if I share anything my life will be in fault and possibly get sued, blah, blah. I read the whole thing making sure they aren't trying to play me into something. I smile as I see where there is a loop hole in this NDA but I didn't say anything. I signed it and handed it back to him.

He then says "The man that's about to come up and runs the Russian mob, you are to translate for us."

He then throws me a stack of papers "Read this; this is what we want and what we will get out of them. I want nothing more except of you can get more money; we will not go lower than that price. Read the papers and get all the information. They will have a translator too and don't think you will screw us over Ms. Baucom, Baba knows Russian too."

I smile "Of course not. I understand."

Two hours later, the guests arrive downstairs where we are meeting. I walk down with them trying to calm my breathing.

When we get down there I see the 4 people I never in my life wanted to see again, people that made my life hell. I don't stop moving, I keep walking with them next to Soryu. When I get closer they finally realize who I am, they all have smirks on their faces. I take a small step closer to Soryu, he notices but doesn't say anything.

Eisuke was about to say something but Alexander interrupted him saying in English "Well, well boys, look at Cora Baucom now. She's all grown up, you filled out quite beautifully. Wow what I wouldn't give to touch you again. "

I look at him in the eyes and say in Russian "You're a sick bastard. They are here to make a deal with you, not me. So why don't we get to business?"

He gives me a fake smile "Of course, excuse me dear Cora. Let us begin."

I'm nervous I talk to him the whole time but Soryu never leaves my side. He must feel something isn't right.

At the end he signs the deal, and they are about to walk out when Alexander says "Cora, could you please come grab the contract?"

I put on a brave face and swallow my fears "Of course"

I walk up and grab it from him and he then whispers in my ear "I'll be back for you Cora, I killed your parents and you will be mine."

With that he kisses my hand and shakes hands with Eisuke and Soryu, and then they walk out. I hand Eisuke the paper, and start walking towards the elevator. I need to get to my room; before I lose it. I start to feel like I can't breathe, I realize I'm having a panic attack. I started to fall down the last thing I remembered is looked into a pair of loving concerned grey eyes.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on nothing is ever as it seems._

_I started to fall down the last thing I remember is looking into a pair of concerned grey eyes._

New:

I wake up and I blink my eyes a little as I look in the ceiling I then move my the blanket off me and I swing my legs off the couch then put my head on my thighs. Maybe it was a nightmare, it was just a dream. Suddenly I hear Baba say "Cora, you alright? Here drink some water."

I put my hand up and grab the water then slowly lift my head from lap and drink the water. I keep my eyes on the ground, and I keep thinking about what he said, I will be his. I shiver, he and his friends already molested me and now he wants to rape me and steal my virginity. That won't happen, I am not weak and I will fight him. I don't care if I die in the process but he's dying as well.

I then straighten up and say "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

Baba then laughs saying "Cora, you're not a very good liar" I look at him and try to put a small smile on my face. I look at him and say "Believe me; I can lie if I need too. That's how I'm still alive now..."

Eisuke then says with an eyebrow raised "What do you mean?"

I then sigh as I rub my arm as I try to tell my story without breaking down. "Um, when I was reading those papers… I didn't realize he was going to be here. Yes, I know he works for the Russian mob. When I graduated college a year ago at the age of twenty I wanted to have some adventures. I was tired of being the perfect child. You see my parents have tons of money they owned an oil company and I was to be a perfect brought up lady. After they were killed I was given the whole company worth of 300 billion dollars. I never would have to work again, but I choose to because I thought I could run away from him…"

I then look towards the window as I take a breath "Anyway I went to Russia after I graduated because I grew up speaking Russian so I thought why not live there for awhile and experience something new, what's the worst that could happen? Who would think a mobster would come after me? I sure as hell didn't."

I was about to continue but then my phone starts going off, I reach for it off the table, hey why is my phone on the table?!

I answer it in English "Hello?"

I hear Amie on the other end say happily "Cora? Hey I just wanted to know if you wanted to get drinks."

I giggle then say "Amie isn't it a little late for drinking? Shouldn't you be in bed? Don't you have work tomorrow?"

I hear her say in a sassy voice "Come on Cora! It's only 10:20. Surely you are not that old. Just one drink!"

I smile "Okay, okay. Calm down, I can meet you. I can meet you in 15 minutes in the lobby. Believe me when I say one drink is all I am having."

She yelps excitingly "Cora you are great! See you in 15! Bye!"

She hangs up before I say bye, I just shake my head. Then look at Eisuke "Do you mind if I tell you the rest of this story tomorrow, I don't want to relive it after I saw him in person today."

Soryu then speaks up "Do you think that's smart? Baba heard what he said to you."

I then gulp as I look to the ground "I just going for a drink down stairs, I am not leaving the hotel or going somewhere out of the area. I will be fine."

Soryu was about to say something else when Eisuke says "That's fine Ms. Baucom. I except you down stairs at 10 tomorrow to work. Understand?"

I get up a bit shakily then Baba tries to grab my arm but I swiftly move out of his reach then grab his hand then twist. I then drop his hand as I realize what I was doing and say "Sorry, un-mm I don't like being touched Baba. That's my natural reaction. Goodnight."

I then grab my purse and rush to the door and then the elevator.

I meet Amie in the lobby and after fixing my hair in the elevator, I took out my French braid now my hair is back to being its long blonde curly self.

Not long after we are at this nice bar in the hotel, we sit there talking and chatting having a good talk. I finally get a drink then another then another; I just couldn't seem to stop myself. I had four drinks now and then I say to Amie "Let's take a shot!"

She gives me a smile "Cora, I think you have had enough—"

I didn't realize I had a pair of irritated dark grey eyes looking at me for across the bar. I then say to the hot man behind the bar "Bartender 6 shots of fireball please!"

The guy then winks "Enjoy, ladies." He pours the shots then back to serving the other guests. I grab one as I make Amie grab one "Shot! Shot! Shot!"

She then gives me a weary look "Cora, I will not drink that! I don't like that stuff."

I roll my eyes and smile putting the shot to my plump pink lips "Okay, then I will drink all of them!"

I then down the shot then another till the only thing left is empty shot glasses. Wow! I can't remember feeling this great in a long time! I feel happy, real happy.

Amie then says "Wow Cora, slow down." Then tells the bartender to bring me some water, I am not drinking that. I want to feel happy for the longest time I have!

As the waiter puts it in front of me, I then go in my purse then hand him a hundred and say flirty as I run a finger down his face then wink "Keep the change, handsome." He then smirks at me then winks "I get off at 2am if you would like to—"

Next thing I know I'm getting lifted and I hear Soryu say to Amie "I will take her home, she is leaving now." I then look at the hot man at the bar who has a shocked look on his face as I say "Call me handsome!"

Amie then says then bows "Cora I'll see you at work tomorrow, Goodnight Mr. Oh."

She then leaves us as we walk a different direction. I start to kick "Put my down, Soryu! I can walk I am not an infant!"

He then says angrily "Really? Because you have acted childish all night." I am still kicking and I being dropped then he pushes me up against the mall. His face near inches from mine sobers me up a little bit.

He then basically growls "Do you think this is a game? You are playing with mobsters not toddlers. You think it is smart to get drunk with him after you?"

I then stutter "He-es nottt after mee!"

He then rises an eyebrow "Baba repeated everything he said, he told us how he said he would like to touch you again—"

I then push him off me and he seems shocked as I say angrily as the tears fall down my face "Shut up! Can I just for one night get away from my misery!? I have only lost my parents for a few months, my whole family gone in minutes because of me! I have only not been kidnapped by that asshole for 6 months and now he threatens to make me his! You don't understand Soryu! Have you ever been molested by 3 men at time and they tell you that you are nothing but a whore? Have you ever been burned by a hot knifes because you would not give into having sex?! Do you have those burn marks?!"

I then burst into full tears as I say to him as I have him against the wall "Have you gotten your parents killed because you did not want to give the man your virginity?! No one knows the truth except you because they made their deaths look like a fucking accident! Huh Soryu! Has any of that happened to you?"

I then pound my fists on his chest "Do you understand Soryu!? They took almost everything away from me, I have no one. I am nothing."

As I look into his eyes I see the hurt but yet he says nothing and then he grabs my hand and starts walking to the elevator. As we walk in I thought he would push the lobby elevator but the presses the penthouse. I look at him then sniff "Soryu, I need to get home."

As I go to press the button, he snatches my hand and then says "You're staying up here with me."

As the elevator door open to the penthouse lobby door, I say as I drop his hand "Why do you care so much? I am no one to you." I stand there in the elevator not moving. He then glares at me "Cora, I don't have to explain myself… I want you safe because I have money on the deal."

I then roll my eyes then say as I don't move out of the elevator. "Well you could just kill me, I have lots of money."

He rolls his eyes and gives me a death glare "Are you going to walk or am I going to have to carry you?"

I say "Neither, I am going back to my apartment across the street!"

I then go to press the button but not before Soryu comes in the elevator then throws me over his shoulder. Then start walking out of the elevator, and into the penthouse. I then start kicking Soryu again "Soryu put me down! Just let me go home! It wasn't that many drinks!"

As we walk in, I think the guys are shocked as Soryu lets out a deep chuckle or maybe because I am with him, I don't know? He says "Yeah, wouldn't want to break you date with the bartender."

I then pound on his back "Just to let you know _SORYU! _I wouldn't have done anything like that! But if I wanted to I could have it's none of your business."

I didn't even realize we were in a room until he gentle put me down on a bed and then took off my heels off. He then throws the covers on me and then was about to turn out the lights "Soryu! Could you please uhhh leave a light on… and please don't shut the door all the way."

He then says sincerely "Yes, and I will be right outside the room. No one will get you, I promise. Good night, Cora."

I then lay my back on the pillows that smell like Soryu, I take a deep breath then snuggle in the blankets and fall into the darkness.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

As I wake everything seems off, I have a huge headache. As I open my eyes I realize I am not in my bed. I throw the covers off and look for my shoes. I find them and grab my purse. Then I crack open the door and nobody is in here. I look at the time; shit its 9:04. I have to be in the lobby ready to work at 10.

I then rush out of the door and to the elevator; I take the employee elevator then go out the back door and head to my Manager dorm. As I get there I throw off all my clothes and start the shower, as I get out I grab my undergarments, then go look in my closet. I throw on a dark blue wrap dress and then I blow dry my hair and put it in a high pony. Then I put light make up on, I grab some medicine out and take it with a glass of orange juice. I then eat a piece of toast and a packet of apples quickly. By the time I look at my watch it says 9:48. Shit, I throw on a pair of heels to match my dress. With that I grab my keys and purse, lock my door and run out the door.

As I get in the Tres Spades, I walk straight to the back of my office. I throw my stuff down and clock in at 9:59. That was to close for my own good. As I come out of my office, I look and see Erika picking on Amie again. Does this girl ever stop and in the main lobby of all places. I fix my name tag and say to Erika "Go in the employee room, I will talk to you in a minute. This behavior has to stop, go now."

She looks at me wide eyed and says "Yes ma'am" with that Erika goes to the employee room.

I look at Amie and say as I put a hand on her shoulder softly "Listen, you can't let her get to you. You are a hard worker and do a very good job. Keep working as hard as you do and I am sure you will get noticed" I finish with a wink.

She smiles and I remove my hand as she bows "Thank you Ms. Baucom. You're right, I won't let her or the twins get to me."

With that she walks in to the employee room and I stand there with a smile on my face. I could make a good fighter out of her.

I must of stood there for a second then walked in where all the maids where sitting and waiting. Mr. K is letting me do it by myself this morning I see. I smile at the girls "Good morning girls!"

They all give me happy good mornings! Then I say "Alright I would like to tell you 2 things before we start our amazing day! First I will be picking a new maid by tonight to be the maid who cleans the VIP penthouses."

The girls mostly Erika whispering how it will be her, she will be upset when it isn't her. I then say "It will be my choice, I have seen how hard you work and today at the end of the day if you are chosen, then you will know if you are the VIP penthouse maid. Second, I want to thank you all for your hard work, so this afternoon when you all leave you will get a treat! Just because you didn't get VIP maid doesn't mean we don't appreciate your hard, so thank you for all that you do! Plus you have to come back for the party tonight at 9."

They all cheer and I say "I will see you all this afternoon at 6! Meeting over! Enjoy work lady, call me if you need me."

They all are cheering and walking out, I almost forgot about Erika. I follow her out into the lobby and I say "Erika, please come here."

I see Baba and the rest of the guys standing talking to Mr. K, I see them listening and looking at us as I talk to her.

I say as I look her in the face "Erika would you like to tell me anything?"

She stutters "Ms. Baucom-m ab-out what?"

I then say with a smile on my face "Listen this is a team all the maids are in our team. How can we be a proficient team if we work against others on our own team? The answer is you can't. I don't care if you don't want to be friends with certain people but you need to be respectful to them. Do you understand? I want this to work out for everyone, I won't be your manager for long, but understand if this bullying continues I will suspend you. Do you understand, Erika?"

She gives me a scared look but then shakes her head yes and says "Yes, Ms. Baucom I understand."

I give her a big smile "Great! Now have a good day and work hard!"

She looks uncertain of what to do, I then say "Erika, I gave your room assignments. Maybe you left them on the table? You can go look but get to work straight after, okay?"

She gives me a smile "Yes, Ms. Baucom."

She then walks away; I try to stop the dirty look that comes to my face. Then I hear someone yell across the lobby "Ms. Baucom!"

I then look the direction of my name so does everyone else in the lobby. She runs to me and says "My dear here you are! You look quite beautiful!"

I smile at her "Mrs. Peters, you are looking great as well. What brings you in today? Looking for another store?"

She smiles "No my dear! Tomorrow is me and my husband's 30th anniversary and I want to take him out and surprise him tonight!"

Wow. They have been together 30 years, that's amazing and sweet. I hope I find love like that. I smile "30 years? That is amazing, what is your great secret of staying together? You must have gotten married young then?"

She smiles at me "We were 18 when we married, and the great secret is know that everyone makes mistakes and are not perfect. Always do the best for both of you, there is no I in marriage."

I give her a smile about to say something "But don't worry dear! You will find someone great! Now where are some good places darlings?"

I smile and I ask her to follow me, I then tell her some fancy places. She smiles and I ask "Would you like me to call and make a reservation for you?"

She smiles "Yes please do, for eight tonight!"

I smile and say one second as I dial the number lady answers in Japanese and I say then "Hello, I would like to make a reservation for 8 o clock please?"

She says "Yes ma'am we have a time open at that time. How many for your reservation ma'am?"

I smile "Two please; by chance do you have an American speaking waiter?"

She says nicely "Yes ma'am and I will reserve a table and yes we do would you like one?"

I smile "Yes Please, for a Mrs. Peters at 8pm tonight, thank you!"

After the phone call, I tell her everything went well. They have reservations and she says "Thank you dear, will you do me a huge favor?"

I try to keep the suspicion out of my voice as I smile at her "Yes, Mrs. Peters what is it?"

She pats my hand and says "Will you help me pick out a dress? I want to look wonderful for my husband and I would love a young person's advice."

I smile because that is sweet "Of course, I will meet you in the boutique in 20 minutes? I will help you find something perfect, sound good?"

She smiles as she walks away "Great 20 minutes, Ms. Baucom."

As she walks away before anyone else can talk to me, I go into my office, shut the door and make a cup of coffee. I drink it fast and then walk out and go check on the girls upstairs well Erika mostly and she is doing work as far as I have time to tell. I can't believe it's almost 12:30.

I go down to the boutique next and help her pick out a beautiful red dress that looks amazing on her. She then makes me try on this beautiful dark blue dress that sparkles on the sleeves and the bottom, and that has a split the goes up to mid-thigh on one leg. I looked amazing, the blue looked great on my skin and made my eyes shin, my hair looked amazing. I smile at myself in the mirror. Wow did I look smoking.

Mrs. Peters says "My dear you look amazing! You will go with me to the casino two nights from now?"

I smile "Sure Mrs. Peters, I would enjoy that!"

I then change out of the dress and she snatches it out of my hand "Well my dear, you can wear to the casino! My treat!"

That dress is 40,000 dollars, I know I have billions but still I hardly know this woman. I say "Mrs. Peters, this dress is too expensive! Please-"

She says "Shush dear, I'm getting it for you regardless."

I smile then realize I'm not going to win "Yes ma'am thank you."

We walk out and she says "I will be back around 7, will you do my hair and makeup dear?"

I smile "It would be an honor, meet me in the lobby at 7."

She grabs her bags and then we walk through the lobby as she says "I will hold on to this dress till Saturday night okay?"

I smile "Yes Mrs. Peters see you tonight!"

As she walks out, I smile because I am tired but being around her makes me want to try and live a happy life. I look at my watch and see it's already 3pm. Shit, I didn't take a break and it's too late now. I run to my office and then I call Amie down; I sit there drinking a cup of coffee as she walks I say "Please shut the door and sit down."

She does and has a scared look on her face. I smile as I say "Congrats Amie, Mr. K and I both believe you will be perfect for being the maid who cleans the penthouses. After we are done talking, Mr. K will talk to you. I am happy you got this, don't disappoint us!"

She says happily "Me?! I got it!?"

I smile "Yes you did, all the hard work is worth it."

She smiles "Thank you so much, Ms. Baucom!"

I then say "You're welcome! Now go talk to Mr. K!"

She smiles and hops out the door going to look for Mr. K. I was about to use the restroom when my pager starts going off and I see it's Eisuke page and it says "Come up stairs, you have 10 minutes."

I grab my bag and lock my office then rush to the elevator. I get to the penthouse in minutes and walk in as I see all the guys sitting there, I bow.

Eisuke then says "Ms. Baucom, 5 minutes on the dot. Hmm. I'm surprised you're functioning so well today, after last night."

I smile "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger or so they say."

Baba then says "You were flirting with the bartender and were going to take him home? What's wrong with me Cora?"

I tense because I try not to roll my eyes "I wasn't going to take him home, I was perfectly fine."

Soryu then huffs "Yes because the way you were acting was perfectly fine."

I then say forgetting who I was talking to a bit angrily "What is your problem? I was just having fun night."

Then my phone goes off before he can answer and I pick it up and say in Japanese "Hello, this is Ms. Baucom how can I help you?"

The lady says "Ms. Baucom, Hello this is Lisa from the Downtown Bakery; I just wanted to make sure you were aware that your order is ready to be picked up!"

I smile as I look at my watch and see its 4:45, shit! Where is time going today? I then say "Of course thank you for reminding me, I shall be there in 20 minutes to pick up my order thank you."

As I hang up, I look at Eisuke "May I be excused? I have on order to pick up. Would you like anything from the downtown bakery?"

Eisuke then says "You bought the whole entire maid staff pastries from Downtown bakery?"

I smile "Yes, don't worry I used my own money for it. I just wanted to show them that they are appreciated for all their hard work."

He then gives a weird look to the guys and says "Your excused, Ms. Baucom."

I bow and then start walking out as I hear Eisuke say "You plan on following her Soryu? She is an asset to our deal."

I then take a deep breath as I go through the doors; I go down and grab my purse then hop in a cab! It takes 20 minutes to get there and I asked the cab to wait here so I could get a ride back.

I go in and get my order which is two huge big boxes and they have them in huge bags. I hurry to the cab and get in, put the bags on the other side. I hop in for another 20 minutes and arrive pay the cab driver and hop out with my two big bags.

As I walk in, I walk straight to the back because it's 5:49 now. I place the boxes down, use the restroom and wait for everyone to come down. By 6 Amie, is the last one to come in. I smile and say "Welcome back guys, I hope you all had a great day! The new VIP maid is Amie!"

Everyone cheers, except Erika and the twins who have shocked looks on their faces. I smile "Now, I have a treat for everyone from downtown bakery because of how hard you guys work!"

They got all happy because the downtown bakery is known for good cakes, treats and goodies! After they eat their treats and tea, as Mr. K was about to walk out the door, Erika comes up and throws a full cup tea at my face "It was supposed to be me!"

Then she runs out, I stand there for a second as I dab the tea of my face. I smile "Good job ladies! Remember if you ever need to talk, you may always come to me! Remember to be here tonight for the party, you have a 3 hour break. See you tomorrow." As I walk out I walk out with my K who says "Good way dealing with that Cora, you make a great manager. I will talk to her and she will get some sort of punishment."

I give a small smile "I don't wish her to get fired."

He smiles "She won't be fired this time, she better be glad Mr. Ichnomiya didn't see it or she would have been fired on spot."

With that he walks away to the front desk, I see the tea soaked where my breast are. Great and you can see it because it's dark blue fabric. Seriously, as I look to my left I see the bartender from last night and I try to hide my face and walk to my office. Then I hear "Excuse me, Ma'am?"

I stop and whisper shit. I turn around slowly; I see it's the handsome bartender. "Hey, I never got your number the other night. Here's my number, call me anytime. I see you're having a bad day, but you should know you still look beautiful."

He kisses my hand as I blush at his complement. Then he walks away. I stand there looking at him walk away, I then rush into my office and wipe my chest of the best I can. I see I still have a blazer and I put it on to cover the spilt tear that got on my outfit.

It's 7:00 clock now, I walk out to the front desk and see Soryu giving me a dirty look and standing there with the rest of the guys. I roll my eyes at him; I still want to know what his problem is.

I stand there at the desk checking people in and getting dirty looks from Soryu till 7:30. I realize that Mrs. Peters has still not come. This is strange, not only has that it started to pour outside but storm as well. I walk to Eisuke and bow "Do you need anything else done before I leave sir?"

He looks at me and says "No, Ms. Baucom. You're excused."

I then clock out and grab my stuff, then start walking to the door when I see a Mrs. Peters running from the elevator "Darling wait, I need you for a second."

I turn around with a smile on my face as I look down at my watch "Mrs. Peters, your reservation was at 8! It is 7:45 now."

She gives me a sad smile "I know, I just got news he got stuck in a meeting till late tonight."

I smile because that sounds like a lie to me "Well, I can cancel when I get back to my apartment!"

She smiles at me "No need dear, you are going with me to a party tonight."

I smile at her "What party are you talking about Mrs. Peters?"

She gives me a big smile "I.V.C of course, my dear."

Oh shit.

To be continued


End file.
